Kent Paranormal
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: In the grand tradition of such classics as The X Files, this spin off from "Club Room" picks up where the Thy Kingdom Come trilogy left off and tells the tale of an elite paranormal investigation team that includes Lance Ryan's brother.
1. Formation

Kent Paranormal

Episode 1: Formation

_To Lancetheflamesniper, whose clever little idea on a boring Thursday night became something more productive. May the sushi restaurants you frequent ban frat boys and may there always be something on the menu you haven't tried-Steve_

To say bodies were always found outside the Math and Computer Sciences Building after a meeting of the KSU Anime Society would be like saying it's always sunny and warm in Kent year round. Yet as Tilden Ryan, Steven Shroyer, and Lance James walked out of the building that's exactly what they saw. Steven had seen some strange shit, working at Rosie's will do that to you but to see a girl laying on the concrete, in a Blair cosplay outfit with multiple puncture wounds on her body was something he had never seen before. "I sense something, something not human." Kagura said stepping out of the building pulling her coat close to her. Tilden looked, "Demon?" He said, Kagura shook her head, "No, something else." She said, Steven spun and saw three shapes walking towards him, their skins were pale in the lamp light, it was then he knew what they were. They had names, names like "Nosferatu" or "Children of the Night" all Steven knew is they were one thing, Vampires. It was then the shapes disappeared, dissolving into darkness. "Fuck, looks like an ambush, Lance you better pull out the high caliber stuff." Steven said as the three young men appeared behind Kagura. "Hey beautiful, why don't you show me that neck of yours?" Steven knew this one, his name was Edward Cullen, and he had been a thorn in his ass since the day he began wielding Lance as a weapon for protection on campus. Kagura fell into a trance, the sound of his voice made her feel at peace, yet as his fangs moved toward her neck, Edward felt a swift kick to the side of his head. "Kagura run, now!" Tilden shouted, Steven turned, "Lance, to me!" he shouted and pulled out an Uzi loaded with hollow point Teflon coated bullets. "Tilden, get out of here I can handle myself." Steven said as Tilden ran, Edward shouted at his two cronies, "Emmett and Jasper get them! I'll handle the technician!" Edward shouted. Steven then began to open fire, Edward's body jerked violently with each bullet, tearing holes in his clothes and causing little blood blossoms to form. Steven stopped, as he hit the ground, Lance turned into his human form. "Dead, is the bastard dead or not?" Lance shouted, "Steven stood over him, "I think so, can't be too sure with these ones." he said and then felt Edward grasp his leg, "Shit, get the fuck off me!" He shouted, Lance shot a bolt at his hand and transformed into an AR-15, "Now," Lance said, in Steven's head, "Would be a good time to run like hell!" Steven nodded, "First rule of killing vampires: Cardio, Cardio, Cardio!" he said and ran.

Kagura and Tilden had made it halfway down past the MAC when a van stopped and squealed its tires. Automatically the doors slid open, inside was a man of about fifty with a buzz cut of white hair and a lab coat, "Tilden and Kagura I presume?" Tilden nodded; he was too out of breath to speak. "I suggest you hop in here before they catch up. Oh, and tell your friends to hustle." Tilden shouted to Steven who was firing at a gaining Edward, "Steven, Lance let's go, assholes and elbows you two!" Steven reached the van and slammed the door as the van peeled off, leaving the vampires to fume over their lost kill.

"Who the hell are you?" Tilden asked, as the van rolled up summit hill and down passing McGilvery Hall. "I don't think you can explain these photos can you?" The man said. The photos were familiar to Tilden, the man in the photo especially. "Lance, you son of a bitch, what have you got me into?" he said, Lance James looked at him, "I didn't do anything!" Lance James shouted as the van wound its way toward Kent Hall, stopping for the driver to enter in a pass code at a parking meter and sending the car slowly underground. "No you dumbass, my brother Lance Ryan" he said The man in the lab coat spoke "I am afraid I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Dr. Samuel J Pleasance and I am director of paranormal research here at Kent State." Tilden looked at him, "That's fine but what does my brother have to do with this?" he asked. Dr. Pleasance put a tape recorder in the middle of the van's center console and pushed play, Lance Ryan's voice spoke. "Greetings, especially to my big bro, Tilden, "he began, "You are wondering why you are here going seventy feet under Kent Hall? In 2009 I was brought here to Kent for a hearing on whether I should remain in Japan where my paranormal activity came into question. During the final decision a Werewolf broke into the governance chambers and I more or less annihilated it. It was decided that I should stay where I was and also that the Psychology department should ask President Lefton to allot funds for a Paranormal research facility here at Kent. I was asked to pick the most powerful paranormal people on campus and I chose you four. What you are doing here is top secret and known only to the high brass in the University. I wish you all good luck as the four new members of the Kent Paranormal Investigation team!" The tape switched off and the van pulled into a parking spot. "Wait, I can't do anything paranormal, my brother is the one who is the reaper not me." Tilden said. "Not so Mr. Ryan," Pleasance said, "When you went to have that AIDS test three months ago we took a sample of your blood and found you have very high latent paranormal abilities. We just need to find what those are." Pleasance said as he pushed open the door to the Kent Paranormal Investigation's team's lounge. Steven was in awe, "Fucking sweet, A Wii and god damn flat screen TV, please tell me we're living here?" A man with blond hair and pale skin turned to Steven, "Your stuff has been moved from your dorm." the man said Steven recognized him, and nearly fainted, "Meir Link? The Count Meir Link from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust? Next thing you're going to tell me is that Charlotte, Zero, D, and Yuki are here." Steven said Pleasance nodded, Steven struggled to keep his balance, and these characters were in an alternate universe he created for a piece of fan fiction called "From the Files of the BPI" no way the BPI could exist in real life. In real life Barak Obama was president, The New Orleans Saints won The "Super Bowl" and Sara Palin and Rush Limbaugh had not yet been committed to a facility for the mentally handicapped. "These people were brought here by Tilden's brother from the spirit realm, they exist because of their creators but their abilities have been enhanced since you began writing." Steven stood there, "I don't think this is possible. Yet again I have seen crazier things." he said, Tilden looked at Steven, "Like what?" he said. Lance looked at him, "Really you just said that? You just asked two employees of Rosie's Diner and Rations what's the craziest thing they've seen? We see crazy shit a lot; it takes a bunch of nutty things to top what we've seen." Steven smirked, "Like a person in a seven foot tall penis costume for example, or while we're on the subject of past Kent Halloweens, a line of Amy Winehouse's getting food at Rosies." Kagura looked at Steven, "Amy Winehouse? Who's that?" Tilden turned to his girlfriend, "Only the world's most famous crack head, she's a singer too but that's beyond the point." Lance smirked, "Yeah, I got relatives who could beat her record for most crack consumed in a year tenfold." "If I may interrupt," Dr Pleasance said, "We are having a meeting in the conference room soon, and then we'll show you to your respective dorms. Oh and don't worry about classes or anything, we'll handle that." Steven raised his hand, "Yeah how is this going to affect my plans for graduating in two years?" Dr Pleasance turned around, "I'll be blunt with you all, and after the meeting you will all receive a very high tech procedure to enhance your mental capabilities to that which your degree requires. As of today you are no longer considered students here, and will be treated as such. You will each be paid two-hundred and-fifty-thousand a year, have access to a fleet of vehicles as well as weapons, and have the status of a tenured faculty member. However, the life you knew before is dead, you might as well give up the idea of a cap and gown and a speech from President Lefton, you are now ghosts on this campus, you wander but nobody will notice." Steven looked at him, "Are you saying I can't go to Anime Club anymore, because if that's so than fuck this I'm out." Pleasance shook his head, "No, you can still go to Anime Club, you just can't talk about your missions here, as far as the registrar knows you all graduated this past December." Steven smiled, "Good, because we're watching some good shit in there and I need ideas." Just then a brown haired girl walked out into the room, "If you four would just follow me, we are about to have our briefing soon." The girl made Steven's heart flutter, more so than the girls he dreamed of meeting in his sleep. "I'd like you to meet Yuki Cross, she is our campus liaison." Steven held her hand and kissed the back of it, "Bonjour Mademoiselle." Yuki laughed, "You are such a baka it it's funny." Steven smirked, "If baka means good looking then yes, yes I am, but I know it's not, forgive me for jumping the gun here ma'am." Yuki smiled, "Skip the formalities, Yuki is just fine." Steven smiled and walked with the others. "Nice going Coshocton Casanova." Lance said, Steven flipped him off and kept on walking.

"Okay now that we're all here let's begin the meeting shall we?" Dr Pleasance said and flicked on a projector with a crime scene photo. The photo was of a girl in calf high hooker boots and a short skirt, red splotches covered her legs, Pleasance began, "In fall 2009 semester reports started coming in from the medical clinic here on campus about young girls suffering from chronic fatigue. They all reported the same symptoms, lack of energy and low iron levels. However these girls all claimed they came in contact with a person they never met and blacked out before waking up. The girls also had signs of healed puncture wounds on their major blood vessels. Now our research has shown that three people transferred here from Forks, Washington in fall 2009." Pleasance changed the slide and brought up Edward's picture, "Edward Cullen, his brother Emmett, and adopted brother Jasper Hale all came here around the time of the attacks. We have records from our bureau in Seattle that Hale has been arrested for disorderly conduct when he went crazy during a Red Cross blood drive at his school. This correlates with the fact that Mr. Hale's blood lust tolerance is 0 which is rare for a class: A vampire. I should note for our new members the vampire typology: Class A's are vampires that can make others like them; they possess extreme paranormal abilities and differ from their creations Class B's. These vampires are more like zombies without the brain munching. They exist to feed and lack almost any paranormal ability over hypnotism. Class C's are more like viral vampires and are servants to class A's and B's the popular nickname is "Renfield" for these types. Moving on, we have reports that a person saw Hale drink from another in the middle of centennial field after walking home from a midnight movie in the Kiva. He thought it was a joke and walked on not thinking anything of it." "That's when the albino's emerged." Steven said, "I beg your pardon Agent Shroyer?" "I noticed a lot of these kids would walk into Rosie's days after I read about the attacks in the Stater. Lance would be expediting for the millionth time and they would always order the same thing, when I was near enough to hear them." Pleasance looked at him, "And that was?" He asked, Lance spoke, "A raw Rosie's burger, they never wanted it cooked, just bloody as hell. Kathy and Mara would throw shit fits when I'd hand out these raw patties, 'You're going to get us in trouble with the health department' they always said. Then I overheard Kathy on the phone in the office, it wasn't just us. Eastway, Prentice, the Hub, all had people asking for raw meat. Steve started calling them 'albinos' because they were always pale. Steve always thought there was a correlation between the rise of the albinos and the attacks because he'd see the victim's picture in the paper and then see them at Rosie's." Meir spoke, "As a psych major, Agent James, you should know that correlation does not equal causation." Pleasance spoke, "True Agent Link but, in this case it does. We do have proof that these students became Class B's; this does not however include the murders. I suppose you all heard Sheriff Doak talk about how these crimes are not paranormal crimes. We have conclusive proof we have been trying to show the Portage County Sheriff's department but they feel as if we are an intrusive factor in their investigation. Add to it that we are neither a state nor federally recognized agency and we have ourselves in quite a bind." Tilden spoke, "What's the mission here? I feel as if we're getting nowhere." Pleasance smiled, "Agent Ryan, please be patient I was getting to that. We have proof that Edward before his changing into a vampire in 1910 swore an oath to an ages old order to serve the Crimson King. The Order of the Red Dragon was a fraternity that set out to do the Crimson King's bidding: destroy the world and remake it in his image. Now we know Mr. Cullen had direct ties to Matthew Edward Shroyer, because he was his lover for some time, it was Edward who broke the barrier over Kent causing the incident of last week where we were all trapped in the universe of one Stephen Edwin King, a horror author from Maine. We had to call in your brother, Tilden, to help us with that one, plus the Crimson King had kidnapped his friends but that is another story for another time. Since the Crimson King's defeat at the hands of Agent James it has become Cullen's plan to finish what the King started. He is making an army of Vampires to take over Kent. After Kent, all of Ohio, until bit by bit we have a world where mortals will be the minority. Our Job is to stop this plan, and we don't have much time. Our prophecy expert Dr Stein says we have until next Saturday to destroy the three head vampires, before they begin the final act of their plan." Kagura spoke, "Why next Saturday?" she asked, A man with a screw in his head and glasses walked out of the shadows. "Because, next Saturday is the day when according to The Book of Sorrows, the Crimson King was supposed to have destroyed the earth. The Nineteenth day of February is referred to as his day, the day he created his kingdom on earth. The Book of Sorrow's is the Order of the Red Dragon's bible. Its creation tale states that the earth was reformed not in seven days but in seven months. February is the second month; seven months from now will be September. I'm sure Agent Shroyer will tell you what the 19th of September means." Steven looked at him, "My Birthday." He whispered Stein turned the screw in his head, "Not only that, but the day the Crimson King became mortal flesh, since your brother is dead, Agent Shroyer, Cullen is going to come after you personally, to make you unleash the power that you've kept hidden, in other words, bring about the reign of the Crimson King." "No." Steven whispered, Pleasance nodded, "The death of your club mate was a warning, join him or lose all you care about. I suggest you prepare yourself Agent Shroyer, those so called 'nasty motherfuckers' you mentioned once are going to come after you. After your imprinting go meet D in the training room, you'll need more than just a gun. Meeting adjourned."

The Imprinting process took only a few seconds, all it involved was taking a pill and reading a short book. The pill increased mental focus and allowed the mind to pick up every detail from these condensed courses that were in chapbook form, each chapbook had the equivalent of a master's in any degree, LER's included. Walking down into the training room Steven noticed a man in a long trench coat at large black fedora on his head. This was D, a dhampir who was a skilled fighter, and had a smart ass parasite on his left hand, his hand laughed as soon as Steven walked in. "We're training this faggot? He looks like David Cassidy with glasses." It said, D spoke, "Forgive my hand, he's never seen a man in your era with such hair. Your outfit is in that closet right there." Steven opened it up and saw a black kimono with white trim, like Ichigo's from Bleach, and a large fedora like D's. He also noticed the two Kitana's, Steven smirked, "You must think I'm really a bad ass huh?' he said, D pulled out a kendo sword and got into position, Steven saw one on the floor. Just then D rushed toward him, Steven quickly snatched it up and jumped in the air landing behind D. "You half breed! Can't even pay attention to where you're going!" he said, D smirked and pushed a button on the wall unleashing computer generated demons. Steven smirked as they all began to move closer, "Ok, Ok it's time to play. Come and get me you sons of whores!" Steven kicked a demon in the chest, and then elbowed another one in the ribs before slashing off their heads. Steven then leaped into the air and landed in the middle of the demon hoard, racing quickly making rapid slashing motions with the kendo sword. He tore through the hoard; digital black blood fell all over the room until there were no demons left. D made golf clap and smiled, "I knew this was too easy for you, after all you come from a long line of Technicians. Do you know of the great Charles Edward West and his Weapon Sharon Louise Chubb?" Steven smiled, "Yeah they're my maternal grandparents, why?" D smirked, "Do you know what weapon he wielded?" Steven shook his head. "A sword and this proves you are his grandson. You have more of his family's blood than the Crimson King's side; I told Dr Pleasance this was a waste of time. I must say in the past few moments you've earned my respect. I expect great things from you." D said, Steven bowed and walked out of the room, he needed to sleep.

"This is impossible, how could we have missed it?" Pleasance said, Stein looked at the doctor, "I just ran the regular tests, standard operating procedure as always and she came up positive for a Type A. I'm sorry Dr Pleasance, I know how you wanted one non paranormal in your team but I don't think it is within our reach now. Shall I bring her in?" he said Pleasance nodded, Yuki walked in "You needed to see me sir?" Pleasance nodded and beckoned her to sit down. "Yuki I don't know how to tell you this but we ran your monthly blood sample and you are. . . "

_To be continued. . ._


	2. Yuki's Secret

Kent Paranormal

Episode 2: Yuki's secret, Steven's outfit.

"Yuki, you're a vampire." Pleasance said, Yuki sat there in stunned silence and absorbed every word her boss said. "You are a relatively rare form, for one your bite is very addictive, and two you have the ability to transform a mortal without using your blood. You are what we commonly referred to as a Type 1-A sanguine; this means that you must bite someone three times in order for them to change into a Type B." Stein said Yuki looked at him, "How, how long have I been like this?" Pleasance ruffled some papers, "It looks as if since 1989 when you were born. I am afraid your parents haven't been entirely honest with you." he said, Stein fidgeted with his screw, "I will begin you on a regiment of blood tablets immediately, this will loosen your body's need for mortal blood, for now I suggest you stay away from some of the newer members now. You're free to go." he said, Yuki walked out of the oak paneled office, and stood outside the door and sobbed.

The two young people standing inside the Kiva couldn't get a good look at what was going on. All they remember is they were celebrating their one year anniversary by going to a Real Late Reel showing of "Precious" and were walking home when a young man with pale skin and blond hair appeared out of nowhere. She didn't see the other three flanking him nor did she feel fear. Jasper Whitlock Hale was a special type of vampire, he could manipulate human emotions and the girl's fear was almost as tempting as her blood he was going to bite her when he heard the sound of silk ruffling in the wind. "Shroyer," he whispered, "Emmett, Daniel, Evan, take care of this nuisance." Steven stood on top of the student center and looked down, "Looks like you boys we're about to have yourselves a meal? You know I can't let you do that, not on my watch." Jasper sneered at Steven, "You have been a thorn in my coven's side for some time now. I think it would be a pleasure killing you and hanging you by your own entrails from the top of the library!" Steven laughed, "You can do that Hale, you know where I live come get me and see what happens," Then Steven turned to the young couple, "Run, get to the Kiva now, don't come out until I say." He said. The couple ran off as the three vampires raced towards him. Jumping in the air he kicked Evan and Daniel in their throats doing a mid air split. He then landed on the ground his hat shielding his eyes. He could hear Emmett's muscles flex as he began to run towards him, Steven did a back flip and stabbed him in the chest, blood flew and sprayed his Kimono. Dan and Evan were racing again, "Damn you people never learn do ya?" Steven said and pulled out his other sword and slammed them both into their necks, getting more blood on him. Jasper looked at Steven standing there covered in blood his breath fogging in the cold night air. "Well Jasper? You gonna stand there and pull your pud or you gonna attack me?" Jasper launched himself at Steven his foot looked as if it was going to kick him in the chest. Snatching it, he snapped Jasper's ankle, screaming, the vampire collapsed to the ground. "You're not worth my time!" Steven said and walked out of Risman Plaza. The couple peaked out, and noticed Steven walking away, "Hey," The man said as he raced toward Steven, "you saved our lives there. What's your name buddy?" Steven looked at him, "The Vampires have a name for me now. They call me Der Todesmann, the death man." The Man looked at him, "What did they call you before?" Steven smiled, "I was nameless, and that's when things were simple. You better get a move on, knowing these Type A's they probably will regenerate in thirty minutes. I suggest you don't tell anyone about this. You never saw me." He said and walked into the Student Center and waited for an elevator to take him to a floor nobody had access to. Steven could sense him behind his back no more than five feet away. 'Hello Edward, you can stop kneeling." He said. Edward looked at him "How did you know I was kneeling?" He said. Steven turned to him, "I have my ways. A keen sense of hearing is one of them. I heard your bones move just as I got here." Edward smiled, "Then you know why I'm kneeling?" Steven smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble here Eddy but that part of me is gone. You know that as well as I do that I am no longer the Crimson King." Edward smiled, "Then it is you who shall bow to me." Steven grabbed Edward and slammed him against the wall. "I bow to no one. I want you to send a message to all your little creations roaming campus. Their days are numbered here on this earth, and I will kill every last one of you, even if it takes me my entire mortal life." he growled, Edward laughed, "Don't deny who you are, you once had power now you work for a group of do gooders who have none. I think your days are numbered." Steven let him go, "We'll see." and hopped on the elevator and watched Edward wave as the doors shut.

"Aw come on!" Meir said dropping his Wii remote and looking at Lance, "Pay up Link!" Lance said, just as Steven walked in. "Wii bowling for cash again LJ?" Steven said as he strolled across the carpet, "You know it!" Lance said and watched the dollar bills pile in his hand, "You guys seen Yuki? I need to file a report on a schedule 1-B, attempted attack by a sanguine, and I don't know how to use Mac's too well." Meir sat on the couch, as Lance shut off the Wii, "She's been in her room all night since she met with the boss. She must have got her ass chewed." he said Steven rolled his eyes, just as Dr Stein entered the room. "Excellent job Agent Shroyer, you took those vampires down like a pro." Steven smirked, "Great screwhead, now where is the laundry room I only have one of these and I need to wash it. "You don't machine wash a Kimono, baka!" Lance said, "Well how else am I supposed to get this damn blood out." Steven said Stein smiled, "I'll take it to our laundry service here and they'll clean it. I'll also order you some more. In the mean time I think I have something that might be in style now?"

"Are you going to come out Agent Shroyer?" Stein said, Steven shouted from behind Stein's door, "Hell no!" Stein laughed, "It was fashionable when I went to college." Steven laughed, "I don't care I am not coming out of here until I get my kimono." Stein opened the door and ushered Steven out. To say Steven was looking totally ridiculous was an understatement, Dressed in a sweatshirt with no neck which was leaving his one shoulder uncovered, and a pair of black leg warmers, Steven's look was more or less a crime in itself. "Did you say Agent Shroyer or Agent Beals?" Meir said trying to stifle a laugh, Lance was slapping his knees, "In the name of good taste I punish you!" he said, Steven growled, "Hey," Meir said, "Let's get a chair from the bar and a bucket of water. I bet he'll like it right Agent Flashdance?" Steven Flipped him off and went to his room. "Come on Agent Shroyer, it's not that bad." Stein said, "Easy for you to say, you don't look like you're gonna wield by day and strip by night. " Steven said, "I think this may be beneficial?" Stein said, and slid a flyer under the door. "80's night at the Robin Hood, what does that have to do with our mission?" Stein smiled, "Change into some better clothes and meet us in the conference room."

"We have received credible data that this Sunday there is going to be a mass turning at the Robin Hood bar here in Kent." Pleasance said, "Why Sunday, Most kids don't drink on Sundays here?" Steven said, now dressed in a red shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms, Stein stood up, "To most servants of the Crimson King Sunday has symbolism. In the bible Sunday was God's day of rest, they see it as a day to perverse that idea. To create when God doesn't, basically they're mocking him." Steven looked at him, "You want me to kick some vampire ass is that what you're getting at?" Pleasance nodded, "You and Agent James will be handling this one." Stein held up a reddish brown little afro wig, a pair of hot pants, and a blue tank top. "Oh hell no, I am not going as Richard Simmons!" Lance said, "Looks like we'll be kicking ass to the oldies LJ. By the way, I'm the seme in this relationship." Steven said Lance slugged him in the arm. "Couldn't I go as Jon Bon Jovi or something?" Lance said, "No, Agent James, consider this punishment for ridiculing a fellow teammate." Pleasance said, "Now get some sleep," Stein said, "we all have a busy day tomorrow.

Steven was reading a Carlton Mellick III novel when he heard the knock at his door. "Enter?" he said, Yuki stood there, her hands clasped together at her waist. "Yuki, something wrong, I looked everywhere after the meeting. I need some help filing a report for the records here and I don't know how to use the program here." Yuki walked in, "I heard you were a good listener, that you could keep secrets? Is that true?" she said Steven patted his bed, "What's wrong? Is it Zero? Has he been abusing you, not paying attention to you?" Yuki shook her head and sat down. "I just found out today I am a Vampire. That I have been one all my life and just now have changed, I don't know what I'm going to do. They say I am a rare type, and that I am dangerous, but I never had a craving for blood or anything till now." Yuki said and began sobbing into Steven's chest she could smell his body wash and the blood pumping from his heart making her feel safe and yet strangely aroused. She never wanted to bite anyone more in her entire life, and she just began the tablets. "There now, it's going to be okay. Have they started Tablet therapy?" he said, Yuki nodded, "I so want to drink your blood though. Strange isn't it?" Steven shook his head, "Not really, for certain sanguine vampires it can take months for tablet therapy to work. Besides, I know you have self control." Yuki looked at him, "How do you live knowing that you are the scum of the earth that you'll never die and lose everyone you love?" Steven looked at her, "It's hard; I have had my share of worthless thoughts. I once attempted to kill my entire high school." Yuki looked at him, "What?" Steven continued, "I guess that's something they don't ask on applications for jobs like this. I was the Crimson King for a period of time, along with my brother Matthew; I did some nasty things with my power. Being descended from dark magic I could make things bend to my will and cause havoc with just a few words. One time when I was twelve, I made a pickup truck run over a little girl and her puppy right in front of her mother because she was a member of my mom's old church. I had a familiar, kind of like a witch, but mine was a Mogwai named Gizmo. He told me to do these things. One night I was asleep and he came back from the dark realm with a bottle of cyanide and said it was time to put the uppity bastards of Coshocton County in their place. The next day was the scholarship award ceremony, I didn't apply for any but I wanted to watch anyway. The same families with power always win in small towns, and I went to the home economics room where they were holding the reception and poured the bottle in the punch bowl. I can still hear the screams, some nights, when I am thinking about my past. I remember sitting down on my grandparents porch and crying because I knew what I had done, my grandpa sat next to me and said, 'grandson, I know you didn't mean to do this. It was the evil side of you not my family's side. If I help you, you must promise me to purge yourself of this evil.' and then I noticed cars moving backward, and the sun moving back towards the east, I saw myself with the cyanide and took a carving fork, and stabbed my past self in the neck. For the next four years I tried to purge myself, I had help from my mom's girlfriend Jen; she was a powerful healer and shaman. Every so often she and I would sit in the living room of whatever house we were living in at the time and we'd try to remove the Crimson King. But Matt, he'd always impede my efforts, forcing me to steal a more intelligent student's answers from their mind, to steal a great singer's voice from their throat. I thought I could never win. Until that day in August," Yuki looked at him, "What Happened?" Steven went on, "Our landlords were an elderly couple, and one day my mom went with Jen out to eat. Matt and I didn't get to go, which was fine with me but Matt always wanted to go places and blow money. He got so angry when they didn't invite us. Our Landlords were watching their young grandson that day, and Matt made the kid run out into the middle of the road and get hit by a semi truck. When mom and Jen got home they knew what he had done. Jen healed the boy and nearly killed herself in the process, it was then our landlords issued an ultimatum, we all leave or Matthew leaves. We chose Matthew, and he went to live with my father. One night In December Jen and I got down on the floor near my Anime and Manga. This was after I realized I was an otaku and she performed a cleansing ritual. I asked God to forgive me of all my transgressions in the past, to rid me of this evil, and that if he did I would make it my job to destroy evil in the world. I blacked out for what seemed like hours and woke up in my bed." Steven lifted up his shirt and pointed to his chest. "There used to be a red mark that identified me as the Crimson King. When I woke up it was gone. The point I'm trying to make Yuki is this; just because you're a vampire doesn't mean anything to me. You're my teammate, and I will never leave a teammate behind in battle or in life. I am proof that evil can be removed, and even though you may have blood lust for a time soon the tablets will take effect and the evil will be gone." Steven said, Yuki looked at him and smiled. Hugging him, Yuki got off the bed and walked to the door, "You really think some vampires can be saved?" She said. Steven looked at her, "God never closes a door without opening a window. Good night Yuki." He said as she shut the door, Yuki smiled, "He's the one, I know he is." she said and to her room to dream of her new brown haired otaku love.

"So much fucking blood, you'd think there would be some bodies here?" Joe said staring at the pool of still warm blood. "Yeah, two people saw this guy in a black outfit kill some people from the fifth floor window in the library. We get the call and no fucking bodies; tell me Dave do you remember the days when libraries were sanctuaries of intelligence?" Dave said. Joe nodded; the two Kent State police officers looked around the scene. "Three bodies reported, none at the scene, god damn I hate frat boys! Dave, radio dispatch and tell them nothing's here." Joe looked, his partner was gone, and then he felt a sense of calm, and blacked out. "Mortals are such easy prey!" Edward said as Emmett hefted the two cops over his broad shoulders, "It's almost time for the meeting. Soon my lord, soon you will have your kingdom." Edward made a cross with his forearms at the full moon, a salute to the Crimson King, and walked towards Cartwright Hall.

The morning dawned brightly on the Kent State campus, though underneath all was dark. The campus at large had no clue there had been a virtual city built under the places where they roamed, and that's the way Sam Pleasance liked it. He'd prefer autonomy rather than being out in the community where they would judge what Lance Ryan had started. He was troubled though, last night, was a full moon, a bad sign, an omen of things to come so to speak. He noticed from the security cameras that masses were gathering at the Cartwright auditorium for what he didn't know. Freezing the video he saw Edward Cullen's visage entering the building making the sign of the Crimson King. Turning from the screen he began to address Stein. "What makes you think they are going to infiltrate society as a whole?" he said, Stein looked up from his notes, "Agent Shroyer has a theory that they are trying to assimilate into humanity in order to further their goals. He calls it 'Koontz's theory of the New World 'after the author of the Frankenstein novels. I have extensively done research that proves that the disappearance of those two cops last night may be in line with Agent Shroyer's theory." Pleasance looked at him, "Do we have proof those cops are alive?" Stein shook his head, "The idea is not to know, to be blind to who is and who isn't a vampire." Pleasance pointed at the screen, "Cullen has very pale skin so it is obvious to tell who is and who isn't." Stein walked over to the DVD player and pushed play, "This footage was taken inside the auditorium. We had a camera and microphone planted months in advance, if you would just watch doctor." Cullen came onto the screen, the camera panned out to show the two cops sat in chairs; they seemed calm and passive. The audience roared and then fell silent as Edward took the Stage. "My brethren, the time has come, his time has come," he said, "Tonight we make our first move, a move to put his plan in order. To clean that which is filthy, to destroy what has been built. Tonight we begin the thousand year reign of the Crimson King!" he shouted, The crowd roared with shouts of, "All hail the Crimson King" then he looked at the two officers, "This two police officers here look mortal, yet if you can sense their aura's then you know the truth. I have created a device that allows us to change the pigment of our skin, to make us invisible from the public. These men here bravely tested the device for us and it works successfully. We will soon be installing these devices in the basement of McGilvery hall. I suggest you all follow these brave gentlemen's example and assimilate. Today Kent, tomorrow the world, all hail, the Crimson King!" The crowd roared as Edward walked off stage. Stein brought up a graph on his laptop. "This here is the number of known vampires in Kent State, roughly 50,000, here is today's figure." he said Pleasance looked at the screen, it read zero. "Soon, they will be everywhere, in our churches in our schools, and maybe even in our government." Stein said, "If we don't find a way to kill them, we are looking at the systematic destruction of the world by the end of 2010." Pleasance looked at him, "Is there a way to kill them?" Stein shook his head, "Not that we know of, we are testing things right now." Pleasance nodded, "Alert the team, and tell them not to trust anyone on campus or in the city. In the meantime continue your research." Stein nodded and walked out.

"Shit, I hate these damn hot pants! I look like a flaming homo in these." Lance said as he and Steve got dressed in locker room. "Richard Simmons was a flaming homo! Now come on, we got to be at the Robin Hood." Lance walked out Steven close behind when he heard a voice. "Shroyer!" it was Zero, fresh from a workout he grabbed Steven and slammed him against the wall. "What? What the hell did I do?" Steven said, Zero growled, "You know damn well what you did, Shroyer! I am giving you fair warning. Stay away from Yuki. Trust me, if you don't it, will be a pleasure for me to go off my tablets and drain every last drop from you. "Steven stammered at a loss for words, Zero's aura was strong and his grip was even stronger. "I don't understand!" he said Zero dropped him "You've been warned, don't make me kill you!" he said and walked off towards the showers, "What happened last night?" Lance said, "Steven pushed himself up, Zero's hand left a red mark on his bare shoulder, "No clue but I think I made my first enemy. Fuck it, LJ let's go kick some ass!" Steven said and walked into the elevator.

The Robin Hood looked like a blast from the past, dancing colored spotlights, lasers, and a strobe made the once normal looking bar seem like a retro nightmare. Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" was blasting from the sound system, as Lance and Steven walked in, "I look fucking ridiculous!" Lance said, "Well at least you don't look like you're going to have water poured on you as you dance in a chair!" Steven said and made his way to the bar, "Rum and Coke please." he said, Lance raised two fingers "Make it two" he said and sat next to Steven, "JDLR Lance." he said, Lance looked at Steven before he took sip of his drink. "What's JDLR?" he said, Steven pointed at the people dancing, "Just Doesn't Look Right, JDLR. You'd think that there would be some pale skinned people in here, but all I see are normal college students." he said and sipped his drink. "Maybe we got bad intel, like saying there's weapons of mass destruction when there are none. " Steven nodded, "Could be, or it could be that Koontz's theory is correct. Maybe they have assimilated and we don't know it. I know vampire auras are produce a different wavelength than mortals. If I were to make a rough estimate I'd say about an equal proportion of humans to vampires. Look at that sign there," Steven said pointing to a sign above the bar, "Max capacity is three-hundred- fifty, now divide that in half and you get one-hundred-seventy five. By the strength of the auras here I believe the amount is proportionate, one- hundred-seventy-five humans including us and the same amount of vampires. "Lance laughed, "This should be easy!" Steven took a sip of his drink, "You think? You're forgetting one thing? Depending on where they are shot, and their class, vampires take a minimum of thirty minutes to three hours to regenerate. In essence this is a rescue mission not a killing mission." Lance then saw a girl walk up to the bar, her hair was jet black her eyes were a deep green, "You two make a cute gay couple." She said, Lance growled, "Sorry hon, we're not gay, we're in costume." Steven said, "Who are you supposed to be?" she said, "Richard Simmons and Jennifer Beals." Steven said, the girl laughed. "My name is Jessica, what's you guy's names?" Steven immediately thought of the two names he could think of. "Lucas Scott is my name; this is my friend Bronson Royal Stokes. We just call him Bronnie." The girl laughed, "How cute! Hey why don't you come sit with my friends," Steven smirked, "I'd love to hon." he said as Lance got off his bar stool, Steven placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Type B, keep your guard up." Lance looked at him, "She's a Vampire?" Steven smirked, "I have a plan to get this party started." and followed Jessica.

"Lucas, this is Jasper, Dan and, Emmett." "Steven shook their hands and sat down, "Here, would you like a Bloody Mary." Jasper said. Steven shook his hand as Lance sat down next to him, "No thanks, I don't like tomato juice." Jasper smirked, "It doesn't have tomato juice." he said passing Steven a glass, "Okay!" He took a sip, "It's made with real blood!" Jasper said Steven gagged and looked at Jasper, "Sorry," he said coughing, "I guess I'm not used to the burn of vodka." Jasper smiled, "That's okay." Steven stood up, "I need to use the restroom, so if you all would excuse me." He said and walked toward the bathroom as the Eurhythmics "Sweet Dreams" played in the background.

Steven rinsed his mouth out with tap water and looked at himself, just as Jasper walked in. "You okay Lucas, or should I say Agent Shroyer of Kent Paranormal?" Steven smirked, "You're too quick Hale. Someday you gotta slow it down a bit." Jasper attempted to punch Steven but slammed his fist into plaster. Steven grabbed the vampire's wrist and twisted it, Jasper winced. "Trust me Hale, what I'm doing in here now pales in comparison to the hell your kind is going to get tonight." Steven said and twisted it further, hearing Jasper's carpals crack. "Your kind is not going to win this one." Jasper said through clenched teeth. "You'd think that but that's where you're wrong. I know all your coven's secrets. Tell me Jasper how does it feel to be the bottom bitch of the coven? Knowing doing the dirty work for Edward gets you fucked in ass royally. How many times have I killed you or at least tried? This is a fight you can't win, you know why? Because you know deep down in your heart you know that there are some nasty mother fuckers that live underneath this campus and I happen to be one of them. This shit about a new world, it's been done. I bet I can cut your damn head off and you wouldn't even see me coming. I suggest you tell Eddy boy that he should sleep with one eye open, because we're coming for him. Oh and there will be blood, lots of it!" Steven said and let go of Jaspers wrist. Steven walked out just as Edward made his way to the DJ booth. Lance walked over to him, "What gun would you prefer tonight?" Steven smiled, "The usual kind, one with a lot of power and can blow a six inch hole in a person." Lance turned into an Uzi complete with hollow point Teflon bullets. "Groovy!" Steven said

"Greetings my brethren," Edward said, the mortals in the crowd now were transfixed by his voice, staring blankly ahead at him. "Hey Cullen," Steven said, "I hate to interrupt your speech to the nation but, this has to be done first." He said, and unloaded his gun into Edward. The mortals in the crows now looked as if they had just came out of a deep sleep, Steven got up and spoke, "I suggest you all get the fuck out of here, some serious shit's going down. " The Vampires raced toward Steven, "Yee Haw! Now this is more like it!" Mortals stood outside the exit, not knowing what was going on inside. Steven jumped on top of the bar and began to fire, bits of brain, and skull flew onto his sweatshirt as he made numerous head shots. One by one the vampires fell down their bodies piling up, blood covered the floor. Lance returned into his human form, "Nice job partner, one hell of a nice job." Steven said, Lance picked his rum and coke glass off the table and took a sip, just as a female vampire walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing pink spandex tights and a headband, her hair was jacked up with mousse, and sported a "Frankie Says Relax" T-shirt, Lance's drink sprayed out of his mouth. "Aw, hell no!" he said and shot a bolt of electricity at her hair setting it ablaze and then blasted a hole straight through her chest. "Sorry, I couldn't let that one get out of here looking like that." Lance said, "Justifiable homicide in my opinion, let's get the fuck out of here." He said and walked towards the fire exit toward Rockwell hall.

Steven looked in his closet, his order of kimono's came in. He asked Stein to order about 50,000 of them, and knowing after tonight's events he needed every last one of them. He was filling out a report when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." he said, Yuki walked in. "Hey Yuki, how's the office work going?" Steven said Yuki smiled, "its going. How was the mission?" Steven hit return on his Mac. "Just wrapping up the report, should have it on your desk tomorrow." he said Steven didn't notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You look good; I've looked at your file you used to weigh over two-hundred pounds." Yuki said. Steven slapped his hard stomach, "Used to, that's what walking will do to ya hard to believe I was fat years ago." He and sat on his bed, Yuki climbed on top of the bed with him. "I have something to say to you." she said, Steven looked at her, "You don't have to say it, I already know it." She smiled, "You know that I love you and want to be with you?" Steven nodded, "Look Agent Shroyer," Steven placed a finger to her lips, "No more words, not now. Just do what you came here to do." he said and kissed her passionately. He fell back on his bed as they continued kissing, her vampire aura growing stronger with each kiss. He looked into her eyes and felt a sense of calm, she moved down to his neck and bared her fangs, "Forgive me, my love." She said and sank them into his neck. Steven moaned softly and relaxed in her arms. Wiping the blood from her mouth and sealing his wound, she lay in the bed and stared up at the ceiling, then rested her head on Steven's strong chest and let his breathing relax her to sleep.

_TBC_


	3. The Return

Kent Paranormal

Episode 3: The Return

Steven's iPod alarm clock couldn't stir him out of his slumber, nor did he want to be disturbed. He remembered the feeling of Yuki against him and the feeling of her fangs, he knew it was wrong, but why fight love. It was about during the third cycle of Portishead's "All Mine" that Lance walked in. "Steve? Hey Steve, wake up! Your fucking alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes, and if you miss the morning briefing Pleasance is going to kick your ass." He said. Steven weakly pushed the button on his remote and shut off the alarm. Sitting up, Steven looked at the time, 8:45, and fifteen minutes to get ready and go to the briefing, not enough. "Steve, are you ok? You look like death warmed over." Lance said Steven looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was ashen and black circles had formed under his eyes. "Yeah, tell Pleasance that I'll be there soon." he said and swung his legs over the bed and set his feet on the floor. Standing up his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, "Oh boy, not good!" Steven said "Oh shit," Lance said as he stepped back "what happened last night?" Steven shook his head, "No clue, just get Stein here before I pass out." he said. Lance raced down the hall towards the lab, not knowing what was wrong or if his friend would survive.

"Yuki?" a voice said, the voice was soothing, but Yuki knew that nothing could soothe her conscience. "Who's there?'" she said, the voice spoke back, "You've done terrible things Yuki, terrible things." She looked at her computer; there on the screen was an alert. Clicking on it she read the report from the security system. "Code 55-90, possible sanguine attack in room 16" she looked on her map, room 16 was Steven's room. "Oh no, no, god no!" she said, the voice spoke back, "Yes Yuki, you did, and now they'll all know." She buried her face in her pillow and began to scream. She had done something terrible and she wanted to do it again.

Taking a drop of blood from Steven's finger, Stein flicked on the scanner. "You said you felt this way after the mission?" Stein said, Steven nodded, "Well I don't see how you, oh, oh my, my, my. Agent Shroyer I am afraid to ask you this but did anyone come into your room last night?" Stein said and fiddled with his screw, "Yeah, Yuki came in and we fooled around a bit but I don't think that has any bearing on the subject. Why, is it the Clap?" Steven said. Stein picked up his phone. "Who are you calling?" Steven said. Stein held up his hand, "Dr Pleasance? We need you in the lab, I am afraid one of our agents has been affected." Steven looked at him, "Affected, what do you mean affected?" he shouted. Stein hung up, "Agent Shroyer, I am going to be blunt. Yuki is a vampire." he said, Steven shrugged, "So?" Stein looked at him, "You knew?" Steven nodded, "Yes, she told me two days ago. Is it gonorrhea, syphilis or something worse?" Pleasance appeared, "Something worse Agent Shroyer, how long until he begins to suffer from withdrawal?" he said Steven looked at them, "Withdrawal? How serious are we talking here?" Pleasance looked at him, "Agent Shroyer, you have been bitten by a class 1-A sanguine." Steven shook his head, "Class 1-A? Speak English here people what is Class 1-A?" Stein looked at him, "Class means what rank of vampire they are, where the descended from. Yuki is Type-A first generation making her Class 1-A. These are the ones who can directly trace their lineage back to the first ever recorded vampire." Steven was puzzled, "That would be who?" he said Stein looked him dead in the eyes, "Dracula, the first vampire in recorded history." Pleasance nodded, "Yuki is unique because her bite is addictive. You only have two hours before you begin to suffer withdrawal symptoms. It pains me to say this but, Agent Shroyer I am here by removing you of your duties here at Kent Paranormal and putting you on twenty-four hour quarantine." Steven looked at him, "Bull fucking horseshit, that's horseshit doc and you know it." Pleasance looked at him, "I have no choice, if you were to be bitten two more times you'd compromise everything we worked for. I simply cannot let that happen." Steven looked at him, "And who do you to expect to wield Lance? Tilden Ryan? That guy is as useless as tits on a boar hog." Tilden appeared as soon as he said that and snapped his fingers, an orange flame blazed in between his thumb and forefinger. "I beg to differ with you Agent Shroyer." he said Steven laughed, "Great, so he can mimic 'Full Metal Alchemist' whoopdy damn doo! He is still not a technician!" Stein looked at him, "Agent Ryan's abilities as a pyrokinetic are far beyond normal for your information." Steven laughed, "The only good thing that guy's powers are good for is starting up a hog roast at the local VFW! I have more power in my pinky than that guy has. Lance and I are a package deal, if I'm out of commission he is too." Pleasance shook his head, "Agent Shroyer, please calm down, I cannot compromise the work we're doing here for one person. Dr Stein will find a cure for your addiction in time. Till then you will no longer be working in the field and will be sealed in your room till further notice." he said, Steven laughed, "No way dude, no fucking way in hell am I going to sit by and let the Keystone Cops handle this one." Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for the briefing." Pleasance nodded to a guard, who grabbed Steven and drug him out of the room. "Fuck you; fuck your fucking organization Pleasance, you screwed up big time. I'll see you in hell." Steven screamed Pleasance walked down the hall with Stein, Tilden and Lance in tow. Lance brushed away a tear, "It's for the best Agent James." Pleasance said, behind him a voice spoke in a hushed tone, "Easy for you to say, egghead."

"So Kagura, how's the intel going?" Meir said leaning close to her, Kagura shoved him off, "I find your attempts at seduction disappointing." she said, Meir laughed, "You know if you ever get lonely I can convince Charlotte into a threesome if you want." Kagura looked at him, "Fuck you." Meir laughed, "Oh you wish baby, you wish." he said and gave Zero a high five just as Pleasance and the others walked in. "I deeply apologize for the late start, there was a situation in the lab, now, if you'll all open your files and look at document 24-EZ. This is a parts report for the pigment machines we obtained through a local tanning bed repair shop, as you can see," Zero interrupted, "Where's Agent Shroyer and Yuki?' Pleasance looked at him, "Agents Cross and Shroyer will not be working with us anymore due to a private matter. Now if you look at the order they require a UV bulb that they had to special order from Japan, whether this is a sign that they are already on the," Zero interrupted again, "What do you mean a private matter?" Pleasance looked at him, "Agent Kiryu when I say a private matter I mean exactly that. Now I need contact our bureau in Japan," Zero slammed his hands on the table, "Damn it what is going on? Where are they?" Pleasance shouted, "Agent Kiryu if you continue to interrupt me," Zero looked at him; "If it involves my girlfriend then I want to know. Cut the bureaucratic bullshit and tell me right now! Where are Yuki and Agent Shroyer?" Stein stood up. "I'll be frank with you all; Agent Cross is a Class 1-A sanguine vampire. Last night she attacked Agent Shroyer. Due to the potency of her bite we have pulled Agent Shroyer out of commission until further notice, Agent Cross is currently taking a leave of absence until we can find a cure for her disorder. Now if you don't mind we need to move this along we have a lot of ground to cover." Stein said Zero slammed his folder shut and stormed out of the room, "Agent Kiryu? Agent Kiryu come back here this instant!" Pleasance said, all was heard from down the hall was, "Fuck off!" Pleasance shook his head, "I am so sorry about this, now if we can get back to brass tacks." he said and continued the briefing.

He was cold, his body ached all over, no matter how much Motrin he took or how many blankets he snuggled with it didn't help. "God, help me!" Steven screamed as a spasm of pain wracked his body. He needed her now, wanted her to make him feel good. Crying out as another spasm hit, he looked at his clock, 9:45 it had only been an hour. Time was slowly moving, the blue glow of his alarm clock was the only light and it blazed and stung his eyes like the sun. He closed his eyes and tried to shut the throbbing of his head out but still he felt the urge. "Yuki!" Steven cried out as another spasm hit. Meanwhile in room 21 Yuki was trying to keep her mind of the noise from Agent Shroyer's room. She had been instructed to seal off the room and put in the security code to lock down his room. The code changed daily and after it had been punched into the server it could no longer be used. "Oh my beloved, I feel your pain." she said and heard the voice speak to her again in its soothing tone, "Then ease it, make him feel good." Yuki looked around; since she woke up she heard the voice. "Here, I'll help you!" The voice said and the room lockdown server came up, a pass code was entered in. The red light on Agent Shroyer's room turned green. "How did, who are you?" Yuki said. The voice spoke back, "Go on, ease his suffering and I'll let you know in time." Yuki walked out of her room towards Steven's. Touching the doorknob the door automatically swung open. Agent Shroyer was soaked in sweat and writhing in agony, she walked towards his bed and brushed the hair from his face. "There now, nothing to worry about." she said and leaned over. Her fangs brushed against his neck, her breath warm against his skin. Steven moaned gently, Yuki bared her fangs and sank them deep into his neck; she could taste the familiar flavor she had desired since she woke up. Agent Shroyer's blood was sweet yet spicy; no blood tablet could replace this. Drinking Deeper Agent Shroyer moaned lustfully, Yuki wanted to make love to him, but her thirst needed to be quenched. It was then she heard a voice, "Yuki? No!" it was Zero. She looked up at him her fangs dripping crimson, and hissed, Zero raced off towards the conference room. Yuki continued feeding, she needed this, no, wanted this. She had done her readings on Class 1-A's but she was unique, she had looked at her file. She had a unique mutation on her, one that allowed her to change with only two bites instead of three. She finished off Agent Shroyer. Letting go of his last breath he embraced his newfound life. He felt his body start to warm as the new blood was created in his veins, his fangs grew, and his heart began to beat once more. "Yuki." Steven hissed she smiled and passionately kissed him letting him savor the taste of his own blood from her lips. It was then they both heard a voice, "Welcome Back your Majesty!" it was Edward, Steven looked at him, "It's good to be back." he said, the mark had returned on his chest, he was once again the Crimson King.

"So as you can see we need to," Pleasance said when Zero burst through the door. "She's in his room!" he said, "Yuki? Impossible we sealed it off." The ambient lighting suddenly turned into a bright red glow. "Shit!" Pleasance said. He pushed the security intercom. "Garrison? What is going on, the fucking security lights just appeared?" Pleasance said, Lance looked at the televisions behind him, there in a red robe and flanked by Edward and Yuki, Steven strolled through the hallway. Guards' heads exploded, some put their own guns in their mouths and shot themselves. "Garrison Bryant answer me you two bit rent a cop from Coshocton?" Pleasance said, it was then Steven's voice came over the intercom. "I'm back!" he said in a sing song tone. Lance raced down the hall. "Agent James, get back here. Who the hell is this?" Pleasance shouted. Lance already knew who it was.

The Crimson King made his way towards the ground elevator, stopping once in a while to scoop some blood on his finger from a dead guard. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day." Edward said. Steven turned to him "Frankly sire Cullen I find you a worthless servant who mostly uses my name as a way of making himself feel important. I am quite sorry but I will no longer need your services. You as a matter of fact disgust me!" He said and waved his hand over Edward, "No, No master, please!" he said. "Fair thee well Edward Cullen!" Steven said and twisted his wrist squeezing Edward's heart until it burst. "Steve!" Lance shouted, Steven turned, "You couldn't have stopped this Lance. It was inevitable. Now if you excuse me my kingdom awaits me." Lance looked at him, "Please Steve, you don't have to do this, you don't have to give in!" Steven clutched the sides of his head, "Go now Lance! I don't want to kill you! If you continue to test me I will have no choice but to destroy you." Lance began to tear up, "You've been a good friend, and I hope we can remain that way." Steven said. Lance shook his head, "It's not possible, not now not ever." Steven smirked, "Then I guess this is the part where we become enemies. I shall return to destroy your people. Do not expect me for I shall come when you do it the least." He said and took the elevator up to the surface. "Noooooooooooo!"Lance said as the doors shut. Falling to his knees Lance James did something he had not done in a while, sob like mad.

Steven turned to Yuki and smiled, "Soon Yuki, my love this world will be ours." It was then the elevator stopped and a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Not if I have my way you stupid mother fucker!" the voice said Steven looked around, "Who is this?" he said, The voice spoke back. "This is Steven Shroyer, you have something of mine and I want it back!" The Crimson King spoke, "And that thing would be?" Steven's spirit spoke back, "My body."

_TBC_


	4. The Return of Steven

Kent Paranormal

Episode 4: The Return of Steven

_I'm a Cowboy_

_On a Steel Horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or Alive –Bon Jovi "Wanted Dead or Alive"_

It was 2 am Saturday Morning at Kent State. Bitter cold winds blew through the night sending snow off into the peripherals of campus, crevices where only the black squirrel would venture. The elevator made a dull whirr as it opened on the steps of Kent Hall, stepping out was a pale man with long brown hair and a woman dressed in a uniform suited to Japanese school girls. The man was wearing a long red robe than now in the harsh fluorescent street lamps looked as if it was being dusted by some mythical fairy queen, he was the stuff of legend, The Crimson King. He walked down the steps and drew his robe closer to him, he hadn't been cold in a while although winter was his preferred season over summer or spring; the warmth reminded him of hell. Yuki looked at The Crimson King his eyes bright blue and shinning in the darkness, "What do we do now?" she said, The Crimson King smirked, a pair of gleaming fangs augmented his smile. "Yuki my beloved," he said, "Had we had the time I would ravish you right here in the snow. We have bigger things to focus on though, destruction, pestilence, and most of all death itself." he said and then smelled the scent of Gillette body wash and Axe Fever. Spinning around he saw Jasper and Emmett walking towards him and getting down on one knee. "My liege, you have returned!" Jasper said searching for Edward's presence and finding him missing. "My brother, Edward, have you seen him?" Emmett said he said, The Crimson King smirked, "I do fear that your brother will be in dispose for a spell. Never fear though, he shall return." he said remembering bursting the vampire's heart with his powers. Jasper got up, "The rest of us are waiting for you my lord, please follow Me." he said, and The Crimson King followed, and tried not to breathe through his nose. He could smell that these two were just like Edward, peons and nothing more. The rest of their ilk would be the same way and they would need to be removed. His work was never done.

The bodies of security guards lined the walls of the Kent Paranormal Society's underground headquarters, their heads either now splattered against the wall or laying in their hands. Tilden Ryan and the others walked down the hall to the elevator where Lance was kneeling, his sobs echoing the in the vast space like a choir. "Lance, it's going to be okay, we'll get him back." Tilden said rubbing Lance's back and as Kagura helped him to his feet. Stein needed a cigarette, bad. Being discovered in a Vienna Austria medical school in 1859 as a project by two grad students, Stein was a mix of parts from different cadavers they would exhume during their classes. He had no parts of criminals to speak of but he did possess an unlikely electroknetic ability one that was greatly exaggerated when Soul Eater was released in Japan. Neither anyone in the anime world, nor the otaku fan base of Soul Eater Knew, Stein was a real person that happened to be sitting next to the Manga's creator on a park bench feeding birds stale bread. He also had a penchant for Marlboros. The red hard pack was preferred and he used to smoke them all the time. Being a long time smoker Stein, had not once developed symptoms of any sort of diseases associated with smoking, and as the others gathered around Agent James he pulled a cig out of his pocket and prepared to light up. It was when he saw his BIC flame go out he knew he wasn't alone. "Do ya mind, I don't want to get fucking lung cancer here!" Steven said, Lance turned around, "Steve? Steve, where are you?" he said, "Next to Stein, Lance, sorry this is the only form I can take once I am separated from myself." Steven said, Stein looked, and saw nothing but air and poked it, in the eye. "Ow, fuck man, that's my goddamn eye there screw head." Steven said. Stein shook his head, "Inconceivable! Agent Shroyer, we thought you were the," Steven finished his sentence "Crimson King? Yeah I know it looks that way but I was able to separate myself from him. Of course it was Matt's fault." Dr Pleasance looked at the invisible agent. "Agent Shroyer what are you trying to say?" He said Steven continued, "Before Yuki drained the last ounce of blood from my body I had a vision. Matt and I were standing on a cliff overlooking the Smoky Mountains National Park where our dad would take us on Vacation. He said I could fuse with him or die. I chose death. Then he pushed me off and here we are. Quite simple really, I mean would you want to fuse with that psycho?" Stein Clapped his hands "Agent Shroyer I believe we have something in the lab for you. Something we have been saving for a special moment, and I think this qualifies!" He said and ran towards the lab with the others keeping in step; Steven didn't know if he would even like what he saw. "They could turn me into a walking suit of armor like Al Elric from Full Metal Alchemist! Oh well, that's life" He said and smirked kicking a severed head into an overturned waste basket. "GOOOOOOALLLLLLL" Steven said mimicking a Mexican Soccer announcer; it was good to be back.

"My brethren, our lord has returned to lead us into a new age!" Jasper shouted all around there were signs, "BUS supports the New World" one read, "Kent Has 'Pride' in our King "said another. Of course these groups were not really there for the Crimson King, all were organizations to make life for minorities better on campus and it just so happened some of their members were vampires. Black United Students and Pride, Kent would not have supported such and evil man. The ones with signs were not reps for the whole group. That being said none had any clue what would happen next. "Please rise for your lord and savior The Crimson," Jasper stopped and clutched his chest; his heart was in immense pain. Soon he began to cough up blood and then collapsed, his heart just burst. Emmett was already on the ground killed just as Jasper walked on stage the King stood at the podium and looked at the throng. "I am afraid I have some good news and bad news," The Crimson King spoke, " The good news is I love you all, the bad news is that in actuality I hate every single one of your wretched maggot filled guts! You are nothing but peons. You are Worthless in my new world, useless as the religions on this planet, as the air, as the sky in this forsaken globe!" The Crimson King waved his hand over the auditorium, and clenched his fist. The crowd moaned in pain and agony, one was heard shouting, "Father, father, why hast thou forsaken me?" The Crimson King smiled and remembered a Jewish carpenter who tried to fight him and ended up saying those words just as he lost the battle. Then the bodies collapsed in a heap, the smell of blood was in the air. Walking across the corpses like a flesh, pulp filled carpet, The Crimson King smiled, "Why did you do that? I thought that they were your followers?" Yuki said. The Crimson King stopped long enough at the door to look at Yuki. "My beloved, they were useless, they wanted me for their own personal gain. If they truly believed in me they would have remade this world days ago. I would be sitting on a throne not preaching from a pulpit like a despot. Come, we must make haste to my castle." Yuki looked at him, "But you don't have a castle here?" She said The Crimson King laughed, "Yuki my beloved, I am the Crimson King, I can do anything!" He said and walked towards the library. Yuki was starting to hate the new Steven.

"About seven years ago I was called upon to work on a secret government project code named 'Lazarus'. The goal was simple; resurrect soldiers who were fighting in combat into an indestructible body to keep casualties low and victory closer." Stein said. Lance looked at him, "What happened?" Stein continued, "Before we could test the project President Bush got wind of it and said it was witchcraft and pulled our funding before combat." Steven spoke, "Now you know why I voted for Obama!" and watched as Stein punched in keys that sounded like the opening of "Funkytown" Inside stood a singular pound of silver. "Mercury, you're going to encase me in Mercury?" Steven said. Stein shook his head, "Not Mercury, Agent Shroyer, Adamantium, this is one-hundred percent pure weapons grade Adamantium, I also have filtered your blood beforehand to combine more Adamantium into a skin for your body." Stein said. "So basically you're turning me into Cyber with fake skin?" Steven said Stein was puzzled, "Who?" Lance spoke, "Cyber is a villain from X-men, and he rarely appears anymore." Stein shrugged. "All we need you to do is touch this blob and you'll have a new body, we'll apply the skin after." Stein said Steven reached out and touched the blob; it was cold, ice cold. He could feel it cover his body. The Team watched as a silver brain and nervous system formed, then a heart and circulatory system. Silver muscle and tendon formed over silver bone and soon a silver skin formed over Agent Shroyer. He looked like the 'Silver Surfer" with hair. "Stein then ushered Agent Shroyer into a pod and pushed a red button. A mist of flesh colored liquid that was part skin cell part Adamantium covered his body later forming the whites of his eyes. Steven stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well Agent Shroyer, what do you think?" Stein said. Steven smirked. "Groovy!" he said and pulled one of his kimonos off a chair.

The Crimson King stood in front of the fountain at Risman Plaza and began waving his hands, soon the stone structure began to disassemble and break into smaller pieces, those pieces began to form around the library making turrets and arches. Soon more stone rose up from under the library, a small drawbridge appeared with two beasts with tentacles and glowing slits for eyes standing guard. "Ah Brick and Brack my two favorite guards, long days and pleasant nights my two favorite old ones." The Crimson King said, The Cthulhu spoke back their voices sounding as if they were gargling water, "And may you have twice the number my lord, welcome back!" The Crimson King turned to Brick, "I can smell that it is Cthulhu mating season is it not? Hast ye found a mate? Brick shook his head, "The Mortal Realm has many options but none for the ancient old ones." The Crimson King pulled out and address from his pocket, "Here my friend, have yourself some fun!" Looking at the address the Cthulhu gurgled and walked toward the Tri-Towers. "Send me some pictures!" Brack said and lowered the gate for the Crimson King. Walking inside he saw his royal court had arrived from the dark realm, his assistants Kuchiki and Bacchi-Gu bowed to him and walking to his office he heard his phone ring. "Yes?" The Crimson King said. "Hello Asshole!" Steven said, "I thought you were gone from here, just a specter?" The Crimson King hissed, "Nope," Steven said, "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you won this time; the bad news is I am going to kick your ass up and down this campus until you give me my body back. I have my team ready and they will attack if you try anything stupid, like what you're doing now! Come here!" Steven said and The King heard Brick Gurgle on the phone, "Please, please doesn't kill the Cthulhu! He just wants to mate, wants to reproduce!" The Crimson King bolted up, "Don't even think about it!" he shouted, "Are you going to give me back my body?" Steven said, The Crimson King stammered. "Yes or no CK it's a simple question, your friend's life is on the line. You have three seconds, one, two," Steven shouted The King caught himself, "Never!" He hissed the sound of a katana slicing through slimy skin and an ear piercing shriek filled the phone. "Wrong answer King, sleep with one eye open, you're next." Steven said and walked towards Kent Hall. He put on his headphones, and turned on AC/DC's "Back in Black" and banged on his chest, listening to the metal clang. "Great to be back!" he said.

_TBC_


	5. Were there's a will

Kent Paranormal

Episode 5: Were there's a will

_For Lance, who has been to hell and back and lived to tell me the tales._

Nobody in Kent noticed anything out of the ordinary; the fact that their clocks were all stopped at two A.M and snow persistently fell was not something a drunken college student would notice. The hollow garbled howls of the Cthulhu guard marching toward the Crimson King's palace was the only sound made at the moment, the rest was silence. The Cthulhu were in mourning, one of their own had been slain, during the time known as the Derleath or in our language mate season. It was a time of great joy among those of the elder race of demons the time when the Cthulhu would rise from the seas and mate with humans to propagate their race and usually there was a feast of damned souls at the end. There would be no soul feast tonight; Brick Cthulhu had been slain by one known only by their kind as Kamen'Ra or the death bringer. Carrying Brick's head and body towards the palace the Cthulhu made more hollow mourning cries. The Crimson King looked down on the procession from his balcony on the twelfth floor of what used to be the Kent State Library. "Hear their cries Kuchiki, the cadence of the tentacles vibrating in unison, the most haunting sound in the dark realm. It breaks my heart. "The Crimson King said as he turned from the scene and walked into his study. Brack Cthulhu sat on an ottoman, his red slits for eyes oozing milky white tears. "Fear not my loyal servant; I will have your brother returned to earth. For what he, the wretch I once was destroyed in body I can resurrect in spirit." Brack turned to the king, "You truly are the savior of the human race. The man-Jesus has no power like yours. You truly are a god." The Crimson King patted Brack the back and kissed his slimy forehead. "Bring me the slain, I shall show thee my power." He said The Cthulhu whose name was Philips led the men into the Crimson King's chambers, and sat Brick's head and body on the floor. The Crimson King stood over the corpse and began to chant in native tongue known only to those of the deceased. Rings of light began to form around the corpse as tendrils of veins and muscle snaked out of the neck and began making their way towards the head. Securely attaching with a slick sucking sound, Brick's head moved across the floor making its connection with the body. The Cthulhu opened his eyes and stood at rapt attention. The guards made a wild shrieking howl of celebration, tentacle covered mouths flapping with sound. "Welcome to the world my kindred." The Crimson King said Brick made a cross with his slimy arms, "All hail the Crimson King!" He shouted the others joined in. "Regain your post me and Kuchiki need to discuss some matters that are of issue." The King said and the army of elder beings retreated to the peripheries of the castle. Yuki looked around, and thanked god she wasn't human.

"Now about Project Alpha, I need a status report. Our plans to build an army of the undead, how do they go?" The Crimson King said as he walked down a candle lit hall towards the lab. Kuchiki looked at him, "All is messy my liege, we haven't been able to make a single mutation with the new formula. Worse off, they melt!" The king walked into the lab, a young man with blond hair cut short and a slim yet muscular build lay on the table struggling. He had been from a bar, drunk as hell and that made the victims ripe for testing. Project Alpha was designed years ago when the King was resting in the dark recesses of the palace known as Kishen Manor. He was Kishen's right hand man, a sorcerer and alchemist of the highest order. As the dark realm began its siege of earth years ago he began synthesizing bloods of different demons to make a serum for Kishen. The goal was to start an undead army on earth; it took a bunch of Otaku and the realm master to destroy all his hard work. All he had to go by was his original recipe which on earth meant the ingredients were hard to come by. The ingredients similar to what he needed were dirty water mixed with a cleaning solvent, a sanitizing solvent, and some kind of fat. He had sent Kuchiki on a mission and had found that dirty mop water, old fryer grease and sanitizing solution from a restaurant on campus known as Rosie's would be the best. The stuff looked dark, slimy and almost inhuman, it smelled even worse. "Dude, get me the fuck outta here. Who the hell are you people? Are you nursing students?" The drunken student said as he writhed in his bonds, Kuchiki pulled out the syringe its needle long and sharp. "No, no please don't!" The drunk said and began to scream, Kuchiki giggled, "Why are you screaming, I haven't even tapped your vein?" Kuchiki said and plunged the needle deep in the drunk's arm, gleefully humming "Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer" a Nat King Cole tune they used to torture people in the dark realm and injected the fluid. The Crimson King stood back and watched. The Kid's face turned a sickly grey, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and capillaries burst making them a pinkish hue. Skin was the first to go, sliding off the body and making slick slopping sounds on stone floor. Next was muscle tissue. The meat fell off in chunks reminding the Crimson King of the steak he had just finished earlier. All that was left was bone that was too strong to melt. White glaring bone stared back, a set of lungs moved up and down inflating and deflating rapidly. "No, no, no, no, damnit this is more than I can bear. Kuchiki how closely have you been following the formula?" Kuchiki looked at him, "My lord I have been following it as close as possible, it is impossible to get cenobite blood here on the mortal plane even if you tried and that's the primary ingredient. The only thing close here on this campus is Rosie's mop water!" The Crimson king looked at the mess on the floor. "Call the Seamstress, tell her we have another stitchling for her to make." He said and walked out the door, "No more failure's Kuchiki, any more and it will be you under The Seamstress' needle next!" He said and turned his cape against his strong frame, he needed Yuki's body and he didn't care if she wanted him or not.

"I put us under a level one lockdown how are we still receiving information outside Kent!" Pleasance shouted looking at Tilden's e-mail. "I guess it is a spirit realm transmission. The e-mail says ssamma at srhead dot com. Steven took a sip of his blue Hawaiian Punch he spiked with Razzmatazz schnapps. "Shinigami-sama, more than likely, although this e-mail is more or less better typed than his. You know those laptop keyboards are not adapted for his big hands. Must be your bro Tilden no explanation for it other than a glitch?" Lance looked over at Steven, "How many of those things have you had tonight?" Steve slugged back the last of it and went to the bar for something stronger. "Only one, not strong enough though. Stein, do we keep any Johnny Walker in this damn thing?" Stein grasped Steven's hand, "We need you to have a clear head Agent Shroyer. Please refrain from drinking for a moment will you." Steven slapped his hand away, "I just cut a damn Cthulhu's head off and you're telling me not to drink? Tell me Stein, have you ever watched tentacle porn? It's not pretty so unless you want me to have a major fucking psychotic episode you'll kindly direct me to Mr. Walker." Lance walked over to Steve, "Relax man, he didn't even make it into Koonce so nobody got anything shoved up anywhere they didn't want it. Sit down and relax." Steve walked over to the bar's mini fridge and pulled out a Pibb. "You don't understand Cthulhu's like I do, this is prime mating season. If the Crimson King has his way he'd let one of those bastards fuck Yuki!" Lance ignored Steve and stared at the name on the screen. "Jacob Black, class 1-A Werewolf and former member of the Forks Washington Branch of the State Paranormal Defense Force. How old would he be now?" Steven looked at the screen, 'Werewolves age just like humans so I'd guess 20, 21?" Meir looked at the info, "Allegedly made an attempt at assassinating Edward Cullen, married to Bella Swan they have a daughter, seems like he's adjusted to society. You think we can get him here?" Steven laughed, "Good luck folks, that clock has been at two in the god damn morning for about three hours our time now. Right now on the west coast they have no fucking clue we're under the dome of The Crimson King. This is a microcosm, a blip on the national radar. Right now the world is more interested in health care reform and Mexican drug wars than us. I doubt even Fox would carry our story. If we were to supposedly break this dome I doubt he'd help, he's got a kid for Christ sake!" Lance walked over to the phone on the wall, "Wouldn't even try it my friend, all you'll get is a busy signal." Steven said and let out a belch. "We got to try that's all we can do. Stein you think you can try to reroute the dialer system to the spirit realm's connection. Stein looked at his laptop and clicked on the dialer system. Entering in his pass code he began the process of connecting the phones to the spirit realm. Getting a green go ahead symbol Stein nodded to Lance who picked up the phone. The dial tone was heard, "Give me the number." Lance said as Stein read off the information on the screen and the phone rang. Somewhere in Forks Washington a phone began to wake a werewolf from his slumber.

Jacob Black was in bed, was clutching his wife and nuzzling her neck like a wolf usually does when the phone rang and disturbed him from his passionate display. "Don't answer it babe." Bella said as he picked up the phone, "Probably another American Home Shield telemarketer, they're violating the law you know, calling at this hour. Give me a minute to tell them to fuck off again." Jacob said and picked up the phone. "Black residence, this is Jacob?" He said, "Mr. Black?" a voice said, Jacob grumbled, it sounded like it was another telemarketer. "Do you understand under U.S law it is illegal to call someone after nine for solicitation?" The voice spoke back, "Mr. Black I am not a telemarketer, my name is Lance James and I work for the Kent Paranormal Society, we could use your help. We kinda got a situation on our hands." Jacob looked at the caller ID and realized it was coming from exactly where the voice said it was. "I'm sorry I don't do paranormal work anymore. I gave it up after the slaughter of my pack by the Cullen Coven. I can direct you to the Washington State paranormal agency and they can," Lance stopped him, "What do you know about the Crimson King?" Jacob's tan skin turned pale, "He hasn't returned has he, not in full force? If he has then," Lance continued, "I am afraid he has Jacob he is more powerful than ever. His spirit is infused with some vampire powers so it makes it impossible for us to defeat him." Black looked at his clock, it read one A.M. "How bad are we talking here?" Lance spoke, "We are under a dome, and in a sense Kent has become his starting ground. We need you to help us, you're highly recommended." Jacob looked puzzled, "By whom?" Lance smirked, "Lance Ryan, he gave us your file. How soon can you, "Jacob interrupted. "I am on my way!" he said and slammed the phone down.

"You can't be fucking serious Jacob. You're the last of your pack, this is suicide! You are risking your life here." Bella said as Jacob began putting on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Bella, you know as well as I know the Crimson King is dangerous. He is the head of the Random and if we don't kill him this time we are all in for a world of hurt." Bella got up off the bed, "This isn't the entire Cullen Coven Jacob. If I heard right on the phone the Crimson King is a class 1-A sanguine, that's too powerful you'll surely die. Plus Kent is days away so, just forget it." Jacob looked at Bella and cupped her face in his hands, "I promise you I'll return. If I don't take care of Christine, let her know her heritage and her power let her know her destiny." Jacob kissed Bella, and looked in her eyes, "I can't let him win this. I can't. Not now not ever, I hope you'll understand and if you don't then someday you will." Jacob walked out of the house and looked at the moon, it was full; no stars graced its presence. Walking over to the shed he unlocked the door and stood inside. Inside was a device from his old days, a teleporter. Setting the dial to Kent's sprit frequency he stood on the platform and disappeared into the air. He would arrive in the middle of Centennial Field, snow and bitter cold met him, the moon had a blood red tint. Walking over a steep embankment he found the kiosk for the Centennial Court entrance to the compound and slid his ID through the card reader. The door opened with a hiss; cautiously he walked inside and saw the team sitting in the Rec Room. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Steve said now on his fifth Pibb. "Mr. Black, welcome, we were just about to discuss strategy," Stein said, "please sit down."

The latest Stitchling had just come fresh out of the sewing machine when the Crimson King walked in and observed the Seamstress making final touches. The Seamstress was a demon, a former member of the Donner party who did more than just eat people; she made clothes out of skin. Her prowess at creating beings out of destroyed human remains was legendary, even in the depths of the spirit realm. The Stitchlings were the result of constant work and design, having an ample supply of now dead humans and melted body parts was not a bad thing either. Kuchiki's constant experimentation with drunks, lead her to have work almost throughout the night. "A snip of the string and, there good as new Deirdre, how's this one master?" The Crimson King looked at the grotesque form staring at him, "My good woman your taste is impeccable, sewing on a girls breasts is a nice touch for a male." The thing let out a mixture of a wheeze and a groan, wobbling on two knobby mismatched legs that bowed in the middle. 'Yes my precious you will make a fine soldier? Kuchiki just fucked up another experiment so you have a fresh one coming in. Do you need a break?" The Crimson King asked. The Seamstress waved him off, "All I need is some more flesh and I'll be fine." The King smiled "Good girl, you are going to have a high spot when the world is undone." He said. He didn't know Yuki was standing at the door. "You monster, how could you do these things?" she shouted The Crimson King whipped around his cloak billowing, "Yuki, compassion is such a mortal thing. If we are truly to remake this world we must destroy all that is good." Yuki screamed at him, "I want him back; I want the man I loved. I want Steven!" The Crimson King slapped her hard knocking her to the ground. "Insolent girl, that man is dead, gone; this is just his shell I have decided to wear. If you were truly my queen, then you would accept this fact! Apparently I have taught you nothing but to feel compassion for these so called beings. They are nothing more than insects for me to crush under my heels. Mortals are nothing more than animated garbage disguised as life forms. Till you realize that you shall always be bound to your logic." Yuki began to sob heavily. "They've brought someone, a werewolf from Washington State. I heard the Cthulhu talk outside my room. I hear he's powerful and he could rip you limb from limb. I pray that he does, I pray to almighty god he kills you!" The Crimson King smirked and placed one finger under Yuki's chin, "You don't get it do you? I am god! I suggest you direct your prayers elsewhere." He said with a sneer his fangs sticking out over his lower lip. He then walked down the hall kicking Yuki in the side with his steel tipped cowboy boots. "Bacchi-Gu, prepare the Stitchlings. If it's a fight they want it's a fight they shall have!" he shouted to his fat assistant and slammed the door to his study shut.

The idea was simple. Catch him unaware and kill him, the execution was harder, how to do it without destroying the body. It was still Agent Shroyer just another form had inhabited him, the idea came that they would need Agent Shroyer to lure the Crimson King out of the body. Sitting around a conference table discussing how they would enter the Castle. The map, was pitch perfect, the result of endless study of the fiendish history of the man himself. It was when the lights shut off unexpectedly that they knew that something was happening. "Fucking fuses, damn Campus Environment Operations won't even come within twenty feet of this place." Tilden said, Pleasance coughed, "I'm sorry but CE&O does not work in this area. We have or should I say had our own staff." The projector made a whirring sound and the image of the Crimson King appeared. "Greetings Kent Paranormal Team and an especially warm welcome to Mr. Black, I'm sure you know who I am. I have a proposition for you should you decide to be foolish enough to do it. I want Agent Shroyer and Jacob Black to meet me in Centennial Field, alone. If they succeed in passing my challenge then I will hand over Agent Shroyer's body, however if they fail I reserve the right to take whichever one survives as my prisoner. Do we have an agreement?" Steven stood up, "You bet your ass we do, get me my swords and my Kimono it's party time." The Crimson King smiled, "As you wish Robo-Otaku." and the screen went blank. Lights coming on, Steve raced towards the door with Jacob in tow. "Are you both fucking nuts?" Lance shouted, "He's probably got some kind of army, it's a god damn trap!" Steven smirked, "Lance my friend, in the immortal words of the great thespian Roddy Piper 'It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of gum!" he said and slammed the door. "I didn't think Roddy Piper was a great actor?" Charlotte said, Lance turned to her, "He's not; Steve just likes to quote things that sound cool." Charlotte shrugged and pulled out a stick of Doublemint gum, "Gum, Agent James, after all Agent Shroyer says it's time for some?" Charlotte said offering him a stick, Lance left for slapped his forehead and went to the bar to make him a drink, he could use a rum and coke.

Agent Shroyer and Jacob took exit near Taylor Hall; right away the Stitchlings began to move slowly towards them. "What the hell are these things, Silent Hill cosplayers? Sorry folks but you're just too creepy for Ohayocon!" Steven shouted Jacob instantly turned into his gigantic wolf form and pounced on two of the monstrosities, "Fucking show off, I'll show him how we do it here in Kent." Steve said and pulled out his swords. Spinning around he saw a being with hands clasped over its entire head. Sniffing the air the being opened his hands revealing a pair of buggy eyes and a seriously large mouth. Letting out a grating screech, the being tried to bite the otaku, Steve responded by slamming his sword into the Stitchling's chest. Taking both swords Steven ran down the walkway slashing at the Stitchlings and watching their corpses pile on the ground. Jacob was covered in them most of them nipping and biting his furry body. "Hold on Bubba!" Steve said and began slashing wildly at the monsters covering the werewolf's body, Sensing danger, and an approaching force the Stitchlings began to back off. It was in their design to be expendable but also to avoid losing ground in battle. "Where are you going assholes? We're just getting warmed up!" Steve shouted and he then saw the blood red cloak. "Well, well, well, looks as if my Stitchlings were a little much for Mr. Black." The Crimson King said Jacob turned human; his body covered in cuts and deep bite wounds. "Fuck you!" Jacob shouted The Crimson King laughed, "I'd expect better comebacks from someone who tried to do the one thing only I could. You know the Cullen bloodline has been severed. If you don't believe me there is proof all around you. In fact, Agent Shroyer here came in contact with Edward just moments ago. He proved to be shall we say, handy in my plan?" Steven smirked, "Funny asshole, very fucking funny .now, my body if you don't mind?" Jacob then suddenly began to groan in pain. "Jacob, you okay man?" Steven said as Jacob fell to the ground and shifted in and out of wolf and human form. "Oh I forgot. My Stitchlings can do something Edward couldn't. They can kill a werewolf. I guess that makes you my prisoner Agent Shroyer. Now come along or else I will have to get some of my guards on you. They are feeling especially frisky tonight so I can't account for where their tentacles will go." Steve smirked, "Over my dead body. You will never get a hold of me again, not now not ever. He said The Crimson King smirked and held out a rose colored glass ball. Suddenly the smoke inside the ball cleared and a picture of Yuki tied to a table her uniform gone, and a Cthulhu standing next to her its slimy green skin shining in the candlelight. "No, god, please don't hurt her. You bastard, if you let one of those things touch her I swear, I don't care if you're in my body or not, I will not hesitate to rip you apart!" The Crimson King smirked, his fangs visible, making him look almost wolfish. "Fine then Agent Shroyer, I do not like reneging on my word but in your case I feel as if I need some more challenging opponents. Send your team to my castle and I will face all of you one on one. It won't be pretty though, even though you are indestructible your friends are not. I suggest that you begin planning for their funerals and say your goodbyes now because after I'm done with them, there'll be nothing left. Tah-Tah"

Jacob was finally in his last throes when Steve ran up to him; he had decided he wanted to die as a wolf, than a mere human. "Jacob, come on man don't crap out on me like this." Steven heard Jacob's Voice clearly resounding in his head. "I have something for you; you'll need it to kill him when he leaves his new form." He said and opened his large mouth. "Take my fang, a werewolf fang is a powerful tool against this evil." Steven shook his head, "No, no Jacob I can't. I'll get Stein, he can fix you, and we can kill him. I can't do this on my own." Steven said his eyes welling up with tears. Jacob laughed, "It's too late for me now my heartbeat is slowing. The poison from those monsters was too great. Please take my fang." Steven grabbed the large fang and pulled hard. The fang slid out leaving a small trickle of blood from the gum. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Steven said, Jacob the wolf weakly smiled, looking almost cartoonish. "You've seen Inuyasha you figure it out." He said and closed his eyes the last breath from his nose blew snow in a frenzy around Steven. "I've only seen a few episodes. Please Jacob; tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Steven looked at the dead wolf lying in the snow, "I wonder if this is how Kouga felt when Ayame died in that story I read." Steven said and placed the fang in the middle of his sword case.

"The time has come, our plan A has failed so we must go to plan B. Direct attack is what he wants and that's what he's going to get." Steven said. Lance looked at him, 'Suicide Mission, you want us to do a Suicide Mission?" Steven shook his head, "I hardly see this as mere suicide Lance my friend. If you die know that you did so to protect what is right, what is just. Now I know this seems daunting but we must play his game. This is a game of wits, whoever comes out on top we can count on will either make or break what Lance Ryan started. We are no longer dealing with vampires or bogeymen we are dealing with a being with immense god like powers. If we fail the world fails." D looked at Steven, "And what do you suggest we do?" He said Steven smirked and placed the fang on the table. "For starters we can upgrade my swords."

_TBC_


	6. The Death of the King

Kent Paranormal

Episode 6: The Death of the King

_For Lance, who keeps me going even when I don't want to?_

_Author's Note: For all you Kent Paranormal fans out there, my humblest apologies for the month gap in publishing this chapter. I am a college student after all and I had a lot of assignments as well as other projects that overtook this one in priority. The finale of this chapter will set up a crossover between the 'Club Room' and this one which I will also be finishing off the 6__th__ season of during the summer. It should be noted I do not own The Crimson King or any of the anime characters featured in this story, they are the property of their creators and not me._

"These swords have immense power Agent Shroyer; I hope you know how to use it well." Stein said as he handed the two Katanas to Steve who placed them behind his back.

"Trust me Screwhead; I know what I'm doing." Steve said and walked toward the exit the rest of the team was waiting for him. "You guys sure you want to do this?" he said

"It's crazy. Then again my former major was crazy people." Lance said as they waited for the elevator to take them up. It was then they noticed the date on the computer screen, May first two-thousand and ten.

"No way almost two months have passed; there must be a glitch somewhere?" Tilden said tapping on the computer keys.

"He's the Crimson King, if he wants to speed time he can, so quit dicking around." Steve said as the elevator dinged and they stepped inside, not knowing if they were going to survive.

People in Kent proper didn't have a clue what was going on. No resident of Kent Ohio could get their TV's to work for the past few days; news about health care reform was replaced with Latino's protesting an Arizona law that had just been passed, Sherriff David Doak had no clue why he couldn't reach his deputies, and airplanes that were flying toward Cleveland had their radar go bugnuts for 15 minutes before making contact with air traffic control. Sam Hillman was a conspiracy theorist. He blamed the CIA for it; he stood up in the middle of "Mike's Place" that morning and began preaching his theories

"God damn Obama wants to get revenge on us for May 4th damnit, that nigger has been working with Sarah Palin and the CIA to screw with our memories so we can forget the damn Guard. I got shot in the ass on that day, no way in hell I'll forget that, no sir-ee bob!" The manager walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder.

"Sam I do wish you wouldn't use the n-word and please cut it out. You're scaring our customers!" He said. Phil Lamont had dealt with nut jobs being a former mental health ward security guard, now Manager of this pile of junk called a restaurant he poured Sam decaf this time. WQMX the country station out of the Akron/Canton area was playing Taylor Swift for the fifteenth time this hour when the static came, followed by the voice.

"Greetings citizens of Kent, Ohio, I hope you are enjoying the fine weather," It was the Crimson King. "Sadly I am afraid that today is your last day of existence on this planet. To make you happy I've picked out a selection of songs to make you all feel better about your doom, and now Track 4." Phil looked up; Taylor Swift was now replaced with Jeff Lynne and Electric Light Orchestra's "Mr. Blue Sky"

"What the fuck?" He said he had no time to look around; the stitchling with the razor claws had just tore his abdomen open.

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Doak shouted, as he looked out of the Sherriff's department window. Chaos reigned in Kent now; people were running and screaming, some not even making it four inches before being killed. He listened for a response from his deputy. What he got was not what he wanted.

"Thank you for calling 'You're totally fucked'. Right now you and all of your citizens are totally fucked, please hold while we continue fucking up your day, and remember The Crimson King is the way!" A cheerful voice spoke over the dispatch radio. Doak had no time to respond before the Stitchling came bursting through his window and slammed the monitor of his computer on his head.

"ELO, really CK this is too much!" Steve said as he watched the chaos around him, turning to Lance he smirked. "Lance, you think you can turn into something with a boatload of bullets and heavy firepower?" He said. Lance gave Steve a wolfish grin and soon became a chain gun. Steve smiled, "Perfect, certainly one of the best ideas you've had in a long time." He said and proceeded to unload.

Kent was now in a state of emergency, more than half of its citizens were dead, bodies mutilated beyond belief. Tilden and the others were advancing towards the Crimson King's castle slowly; Stitchlings were evil little bastards to kill.

"God how many of these things are there?" Meir said as he slit one of the monster's throats with his sword.

"Hell if I know! Where are Lance and Steven?" Tilden shouted sending a blazing stream of fire out of his palm igniting a Stitchling. Charlotte wanted to vomit, the scent of a burning Stitchling smelled like old mop water and strong coffee. It was then they heard the sound of gunfire, rapid gunfire. Stitchlings began to fall left and right their bodies littering the ground. There, in his black kimono, with a belt of high caliber ammunition was Steven and Lance.

"Damn, I have got to get me a real one of these!" Steve said as the Stitchlings began to retreat. "That's right you dumb bastards, run away. Tell the King I am coming for him and I won't be gentile either." he shouted. Lance morphed into his human form, and stared at the front of the castle.

"You'd think there'd be a guard?" He said as he adjusted his glasses. Steve smirked.

"He's fucking with us, one of his guards wouldn't be out here because he wants us to come in and fight him. I know this asshole better than I know myself." Steve said and walked inside.

The stone walls gave off an earthy smell, the mixture of the kerosene torches and dripping water made Steve feel uncomfortable. "Something bad is going to happen," he thought, "something really bad" pulling out the map he began to speak.

"He's got most of his underlings in various places throughout the castle; we'll take them out first. Lance you take the kitchen, Tilden and Kagura, the lab, Meir, Charlotte, Zero, and D you'll take the dungeon. I trust your judgment here, the goal is to leave no one else but the King, I'll take care of him. If any of you have any reservations say something now." Steve said, nobody said a word. "Good, let's kick some ass shall we?" they nodded and wandered off.

The kitchen was a quite simple affair, a stove and oven were built into the wall, a fridge that never got to the food safe temperature of below forty degrees but always stayed at a nice and putrid seventy, and corpses of dead college students hung from the ceiling. The Butcher, as The Crimson King so lovingly called him, was a unique being. Being born without a face he took upon himself to make himself one. The result was a surreal looking combination of animal parts that looked more at home on a low grade Italian zombie movie than a human. His forehead was comprised of a pig's snout and mouth, his eyelids and cheeks were the mouth of a Boxer, his nose was a stub made out of a cow's rectum still filled with matter. The Butcher was hacking away at a tough piece of meat with a cleaver. The body was that of a young woman approximately twenty two years of age, he had shaved off her breasts saving the nipples for a snack, and was currently now in the process of brutally hacking her arms off.

"MMM, so sweet, can't wait to deep fry those nipples and eat em up. Yum yum, yes, yum yum, Master treats me so well." He said, as he finally snapped the ball out of the joint. He licked the blood off of his dirty, putrefied fingers. He barely noticed Lance walk in; he was too busy sucking his fingers making gleeful noises.

The scent of the room was awful to Lance James, a combination of spoilt food and garbage, suppressing his gag reflex he slid behind butcher looking for a weapon. Various tools appeared, knives, cleavers, saws none looked good. It was then he heard a voice. It was dry, almost a whisper.

"Help me, I'm not dead, please god help me, I'm not dead!" Looking up he saw a young man hanging from the ceiling. A metal pipe had been shoved through the Achilles tendons; he was being suspended by a small length of chain. Lance hushed the young man and began a delicate process. He had to pull the man off without jingling the chains. Lance slid the bar to the right hoping to push it out. The young man let out a howl of pain, catching The Butcher off guard.

"No, this is a no-no, can't have living meat. Master beat me again. Too much blood, I hates to mop, too much work." He said walking over to the young man. Lance was caught.

"Oh boy, oh boy boy, fresh meat, fresh, you the one Master said would arrive. The bad people, yes you one of the bad people. I kill you first!" The Butcher said jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"I don't think so pal!" Lance said and kicked The Butcher's legs out from under him. The thing collapsed to the ground, Lance grabbed it by a greasy, slimy lock of hair and pulled it toward a table. On the table stood a fruit slicer, its blade area big enough to fit a cantaloupe. Lance slammed The Butcher's head on the blades; its squeals of pain were almost inhuman.

"No please, don't kill me, me be good, me be good." It said. Lance smirked and slammed it down. The Butcher's head made a "squeeesh" sound as it unloaded a massive pile of rotted meat and brown matter teeming with maggots. Lance turned and cupped his mouth, stifling the vomit that was brewing in his esophagus.

"Disgusting ain't it?" A voice said behind Lance, before he could turn, he felt a hard cast iron skillet crash on the back of his head, the world went black.

"God damn it Kuchiki, I wanted results!" The Crimson King said as Tilden and Kagura made their way down the hall towards the Lab.

"My lord please try to understand, the supply store ran out of griddle cleaner so I needed to use vinegar. That's why this was such a disaster, I promise never to," The Crimson King grabbed Kuchiki's throat.

"No more excuses Manabu, that piece of shit supply store is nothing more than a mortal restaurant, meant to serve drunkards after the bars close. Do you really think all of the knowledge of the Dark Realm is contained in mortal product? No it is not, and using mortal methods will not work. I suggest you sojourn into the dark realm to get what we need or else." The Crimson King said Kuchiki stammered.

"Sir, I am forbidden to go to the dark realm, they will not have me. I have been exiled for my misgivings. If Shinigami-sama," The Crimson King stopped Kuchiki.

"That skull masked buffoon, will be under my power if I get my way, now make haste, the Stitchlings are beginning to get nervy, something out there is frightening them and they will not continue killing. Flaw in design I guess, after all mortal mind is contained in mortal flesh." He said and walked away.

The Crimson King strolled out just missing Kagura and Tilden by minutes. Walking into the lab they saw Kuchiki drawing on a mirror trying to contact the dark realm. Tilden manifested a flame between his thumb and forefinger. Kagura moved her fan in small increments making the blaze larger, until finally it grew enough in size, that Kagura could launch it. Pulling out her large fan, Tilden raised the fire like it was a tennis ball and tossed it in the air. "Service you no good, son of a bitch!" Tilden said as Kagura launched the ball at Kuchiki's head. The undead otaku's head was engulfed. Kagura took her fan and placed it in front of her.

"Dance of Winds!" she shouted as Kuchiki was knocked down his arm spilling bottles of acid onto him, making him squeal in pain. Tilden grinned as the undead otaku began to crawl towards him. Pulling a large spear from the wall Tilden slammed it through Kuchiki's head. Before he and Kagura could celebrate they both blacked out, someone had found them and made their presence known.

The three vampires and the dhampir had walked for what seemed like endless hours. The dungeon held nothing but corpses, most of them emaciated, some bloated. "I don't like this place, not a damn bit." D's hand said.

"No, you're right, there is something wrong here, I can sense a full blood nearby." D said, sprinting ahead. Charlotte and the two men raced after him.

"Slow down D, we need to stick together!" Meir shouted. It was then D paused at a door, the sounds of chanting were heard.

"Cthulhu, it's their language. They are saying 'Bless the elder gods, R'leyh our home, bless us o great elders. Grant us entry.' I think it's their mating ritual." D said, Zero pulled his two guns out of their holster and prepared to kick the door down.

"No, you idiot, they'll kill you for sure if you did that!" D shouted but Zero had now just turned the door into splinters.

"Party's over boys!" Zero said as he looked over at the wooden table. "Yuki, what the hell is going on?" He said, before he could even fire a single shot a Cthulhu smashed him on the head with a mallet. With another Cthulhu dragging the other three in The Crimson King stood at the in front of them. "Insolent fools, I guess now you shall all be pawns in my little game. Brick, seal this room and switch the ventilation, I have a date with my former self." The Crimson King said and strolled out of the room.

Steve wandered toward the Crimson King's lair, he could hear the clicks and whirrs of the computers and monitors. Sandalwood incense filled the air as he entered the room walking on the balls of his feet. The King in his red Cloak sat in front of a TV monitor. "I know you're there Steve, so quit the ninja act." He said.

"I guess you know why I'm here?" Steven said, The Crimson turned around and looked at his Adamantium twin.

"Yes but before we settle this I want to play a game." He said Steven shook his head.

"No, no more games CK you give me what I want and I'll make your death painless." Steven said, the King moved away from the monitor, there in a room was his teammates, they were dazed, and Yuki was still tied to the table. Steven looked at him.

"What in the hell is going on?" he said, The Crimson King gave a fanged smile.

"It's simple really, in fact I'll let your friends hear this," The King flicked on a microphone, his teammates looked up, "It is quite simple really, this room will be filled with a fast acting nerve agent, you have two choices: save your friends or get your body back." The King said.

"No way in hell I'll do this, be a good boy and just hand over my body." Steven said. The King smirked.

"I hope you like the Scissor Sisters Steven, because you'll need to decide pretty quickly, and now my captives, for your entertainment, and my enjoyment, Track 3."

The Scissor Sister's "I Can't Decide" was playing as the gas filled the room, Steven watched as they began to cough.

"Make your choice Steven, if I increase the rate they'll die even faster." The Crimson King said. The Chorus was ironic to Steve. "I can't decide whether you should live or die." Right now it was getting him frustrated.

"Hurry up Agent Shroyer; they could be dead in a few seconds if I just turn this knob." The Crimson King said. Steven could see Lance struggling to breathe, but could make out the words, "Go on there are other worlds than these." a quote Jake Chambers said in "The Gunslinger" before he died.

"Ok CK, I choose my body!" Steve said, the King laughed. Steven's shoulders slumped; he was depressed, as if he had just been to a "Grave of the Fireflies" marathon. The screen went blank, but he knew they were all dead. The King laughed louder now.

"What's so god damn funny?" Steve said. The Crimson King wiped away a tear.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that you lose either way because there is no way in hell I am giving you your body. Isn't that hilarious?" he said Steve growled, he was now pissed off and if there was one thing you didn't do was piss off Steven Shroyer. Pulling out both his swords he leapt into the air and aimed them both at The Crimson King's heart. The King tried to move out of the way but there was something about these swords, their energy was keeping him in his chair.

"What are those," He couldn't finish, the swords pierced his chest and sent a shockwave of energy throughout his body. Steven pulled them out, the blood making a slick sound as they escaped. It was then The Crimson King revealed his true form. Sliding out of the hole in the chest was a razor thin shape. More or less muscle and bone was all that covered his body, no skin. His head was pink, covered in mucus he let out a screech as he freed himself from Steve's body. The Real Crimson king cowered in fear making mewing and crying sounds. "You're happy now? Is this what you expected to see? I am just like you, frail, nervy, and shy. All I wanted was love and the world showed me none, so tell me Agent Shroyer, do you still want to kill me or do you want to forgive me? Nobody ever showed me forgiveness, kindness, love, so tell me will you redeem me?" Steven smirked.

"Jesus redeems and forgives, I don't!" He said and sliced Crimson King's head clean off. He watched at the body slowly dissolved into dust, the dust seeped into the floor ending the king's reign. The walls began to move, Steve could see bookshelves reappear on the floors, the scent of old books filed the room, and He could feel the thud of the floors collapsing on each other, returning Kent back to normal. Staring out into the black night Steve could hear the hum of the fluorescent lights in the library. He had nothing to return to, his best friend and his team were all gone. Looking out he could see a single star illuminating the sky, Smirking he turned and walked towards the elevators. It was then he saw the Man in the Skull Mask.

"Lovely Night isn't it Agent Shroyer? I love summer!" It was Shinigami-sama. Steven smiled.

"Nice seeing you here, I wish it was under better circumstances though." Steve said as he looked at the elevator heading up.

"Maybe things didn't turn out like you thought; maybe I called in a few favors?" Shinigami-sama said. The elevator doors opened.

"Seriously, a Dr. Who rip off of the worst kind, you'd agree wouldn't you Tilden." Lance said, Steven raced up to him and hugged the former Psych major turned weapon.

"I thought you were all," Steven said, Yuki stopped him.

"You defeated the Crimson King, his negative energy was removed from this earth and it gave Shinigami-sama the power to bring us back. "

"Well, this is the part where I go home, my son, Kid, has a doctor's appointment. I'm paying out the ass for his treatment." Shinigami Sama said. Tilden looked at him.

"Who's his doctor?" He asked Shinigami-sama looked up.

"Your brother and boy is he expensive!" the death god said and walked over to the window disappearing into the night.

_One day later._

"It's amazing Agent Cross, somehow the death of The Crimson King removed all traces of vampire from you system." Stein said as she hopped off of the examination table. It was then the phone rang. Stein picked it up.

"Good afternoon Kent Paranormal, Science Division, this is Stein?" he said It was Tilden's brother.

"I need all the information you have on 'The Bell Ringer of Kent State' we may have a case here." Lance Ryan said, Stein clicked a few icons on the computer and sent some information to Lance.

"This is the most up to date info, sadly his corpse has degraded and we don't," Lance stopped him.

"Corpse, you mean he's still dead?" Lance Ryan said Stein nodded.

"Yes sir both his spirit and his body are dead, is there a problem?" Lance was silent then spoke.

"What about spirit realm IP addresses?" he said.

"Not Possible, the internet they use doesn't have IP addresses," The phone went dead, "Mr. Ryan? Hello? Hmm he hung up, wonder what his beef was?" Stein said. Pleasance caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I believe that was Mr. Ryan from Japan right?" Pleasance said. Stein nodded.

"Send him a message; I want him to bring himself and three of his best demon reapers here to Kent. I want to see what our team can do." Pleasance said Stein opened his e-mail browser and began to type.

_TBC_


End file.
